


Fly Away

by FlorenceRiddle61666



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Escapism, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Confessions, References to Depression, Relationship Problems, Secret Relationship, Suicidal Thoughts, Trust Issues, Underage Smoking, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorenceRiddle61666/pseuds/FlorenceRiddle61666
Summary: "No. I don't want you to pity me. I'm crying because she pissed me off Jay, now please... drop it." You were starting to get worked up again. You clenched your jaw tightly and forced yourself to straighten up.Jason frowned and looked down, shaking his head. "(Y/n)..." your name fell from his lips only instead of it being in his usual snarky honey laced voice, it sounded sad... defeated. Like how you felt."you know you aren't. I know you aren't." He looked up at you, with sad green eyes.You started to shake and you wanted to punch him. "Jason stop. You can't tell me how I feel! I am mad, I'm livid, I-""You feel betrayed." He said looking straight at you now.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader, Red Hood/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Fly Away

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe I'm back on here. It's been a while but... I'm going through shit and I just need to do something about it rn, so here's an angsty, maybe later smutty story about Reader and Jason Todd because I feel like he would understand everything I'm going through right now, and maybe some of you guys are going through the same shit. I would really hope not because feeling like this hurt.
> 
> Anyway, the setting for this chapter is in Gotham. Your living in a shitty five story apartment with an abusive home life situation and one of your most annoying ass but loving friends (more likely your only friend in this story) Comes to help you.

“(Y/n)?” You heard the voice and knock from your window and you didn’t even hesitate. 

You had been hiding in your closet after a particular nasty fight with your mother and you wanted… no… You more so, needed to leave. If not for the sake of a breather, more so for the sake of staying alive. 

You shot up, grabbing both of your bags and pulling the window of you shitty five store apartment up, and you held on for dear life onto the creaky apartment stairs. In front of you stood the most annoying person ever but at this moment, he seemed like a saver.

“Bad fight again?” he said slamming your window shut and helping you up. You hugged him and nodded. “Yeah… let’s go please.” He wrapped his arms around you and for a moment you two stood there, hugging each other. 

It was late and you could already hear the police sirens going off in the distance, as the cars honked and skirted across the road in a hurry to get to wherever they desired to be at that moment. 

“Jason…” You started and in that moment you could feel your eyes water and could start crying all over again, but it was quickly interrupted by the banging and frantic turning of your door knob. 

“Confessions have to wait doll, we have to go.” You felt your stomach lurch as he started to pull you down the stairs. You could hear your mother even as you got closer to the ground yelling profanities and death wishes towards you but Jason dragged you down, keeping you on your feet. 

You heard your door break just as you were jumping down from the last pair of stairs and both you and Jason ran out of the dark little alley, into the open where the bright lights of Gotham City hit you. 

Even though it had been dark, you still squinted your eyes so they could adjust to the light as Jason still clenched onto you arm as he ran with you to wherever he was taking you. Looks like the rat bastards out tonight.” You looked up to know who the ‘rat bastard’ was instantly and sure enough he was right.

The bat symbol lit up half of the sky and you shivered. “Maybe he’ll drive by?” You giggled slightly as Jason swore under his breath. “He comes over here and I'll give him something to fight about.” You giggled again as he stopped in front of a black motorcycle and started wrapping your bags to the back of the seat. 

“Jason, I never asked you why you hated him so much?” He chuckled darkly and looked at you. 

“We’d be here for hours if I told you doll but for now… Let's go.” That was the strictest he’d ever been with you but you didn’t question it. He hopped on handing you a helmet and you put it on quickly as he kickstarted the engine.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this. Idk when I'm going to do more tbh but i'll try to write when I can.


End file.
